The Power of Two
by Luna WhiteWolf
Summary: An OC and Danny pair up for a battle of their lives! Crappy summary.. Will change when I think of a better one. Story inside is much better, I promise. EDIT: Will not finish this story. Ever!
1. The Meeting

**Hi pplz! The only reason why I'm updating this chapter is because I'm changing the design of Luna's suit. Enjoy ;)**

Danny's POV

Danny's black figure shot across the night sky, outlined against the moon. "I could've sworn I sensed a"- A blue mist flew out of his mouth, interrupting him. "-ghost… Great! My ghost sense went off again and there's still no sign of any ghosts."

A loud, nearby scream made him gasp. He turned around and something hit him in his back, sending pain shooting up his spine. Both he and the figure began falling. Danny opened his eyes and held his head, moaning.

A thud below him made him look down. "Huh?" A girl in a white-and-blue and long white hair was lying on the top of a roof.

The girl got up and held her head. "Ow… I feel like I just got ran over by a semi," she moaned. She removed her hand, opened her eyes, and gasped.

Danny gasped as they stared into each other's eyes. _Those blue eyes look familiar…_ He thought. His gaze traveled to the blue L on her chest.

Luna's POV

Luna's body seemed to freeze in place as she watched Danny's gaze travel over her body. _He's going to find out!_ She thought. She bit her lip, turned, and flew off over the buildings. _I can't let him find out yet!_

Danny's POV

Danny stared after the ghost girl, blinking in surprise. "Uhh… What just happened?" He remembered seeing fear and panic in her blue eyes before she flew off. "I wonder what she was afraid of," he shrugged. He turned and flew off in the direction of Fenton Works, his home.

Luna's POV

Luna landed on her feet in front of a one-family red brick house. She opened the door to the brick house and walked in, closing the door behind her. She sighed as the two familiar rings appeared at her waist and moved along her body. She checked her body and hair to make sure she changed back into her human form. Her clothes were a light blue, her shoes were white with bright blue markings, and her white hair had blue flame highlights.

"How was your practice flight?"

Luna looked up to see her adopted mother walk into the living room. Her adopted parents knew about her powers and that she was a wolf _and_ part ghost. They don't mind that fact at all, though. They still love and care for her as if she were their real daughter. Luna walked over to her mother and hugged her. "Fine, I guess. Where's dad," she asked.

Faith kissed the top of Luna's head before releasing her grip. She tapped her nose with her finger. "You know Allen has to wake in the middle of the night to go to work."

Luna smiled sheepishly. "Right, I forgot."

Faith chuckled before kissing her head once more. "Oh, and your brother said he needed help with his homework," she replied.

Luna nodded before walking down the hall. She stopped in front of a door with a sign that said "Austin's Room! Knock/Speak Before Entering!" She smiled before knocking softly on the door. The door had muffled a "Come in!" but she could still hear it. She opened the door and stepped inside. Austin was sitting on his bed, tapping the end of his pencil on his chin, as he stared down at his homework.

"Hey, sis. Can you help me with my homework," he greeted her.

Luna walked over to his bed. "Math homework?"

"Yeah…" He sighed as he handed the worksheet over to her.

She sat down on the bed and studied the problems on the sheet. She put the sheet down so he can see it and read the directions to him. She then explained to him what to do and helped him through it.

Danny's POV

Danny watched his computer screen lost in thought. All he could think about was those blue eyes…

"Danny?"

He blinked a few times before bringing his attention back to the screen. He hadn't been listening to his friends' conversation over video chat. "Huh," he asked, distracted.

"Dude, you're not even listening to us," Tucker sighed.

"Okay, spit it out." Sam leaned back on her bed.

Danny scratched the back of his head. "Well… I think I just met another halfa," he replied.

"What was it? Another failed clone Vlad tried to make," Sam asked, crossing her arms.

"Don't worry, Danny. You can take care of it." Tucker was messing with his PDA.

"I don't think she was a clone. She had an L on her suit and she had blue eyes. And the funny thing is, I think I know those eyes," Danny replied, tapping his chin with his finger thoughtfully.

"Are you sure she wasn't Dani?" Tucker had finally brought his eyes back up to the screen.

"Yes, I'm sure. She had long white hair, blue eyes, and she had a white-and-blue suit with a blue L on it," Danny explained.

Yelling could be heard in the background of Tucker's video chat. "Sorry, dude. I gotta go." His screen went blank and Sam's chat enlarged.

Yelling could be heard from Sam's chat, but it was quieter. "Ugh… I have to go down to the living room for _family_ night. I'll talk to you later," Sam sighed, sounding disgusted.

"Okay, see ya," Danny replied.

Sam's chat went blank and Danny turned off his computer. He yawned and stretched in his chair before getting up and walking over to his bed. He got under the blankets and lay down, setting the covers over his body. He sighed and closed his eyes, giving in to the darkness of sleep…

**Do you like her design? I do :3 Please review!**


	2. Secrets and an Awkward Dream

**Another chapter! *dummy* Ahem... I know it's been a while since I updated, and I apologize... ^^; I hope you are enjoying it so far?**

**Alex, Amy, and Luna are my OCs :3**

Luna's POV

Luna closed the door to her room and sighed. She had finally finished helping Austin with his math homework. Austin was really bad at math, which is why he always asked Luna to help him with it.

She walked over to her desk, sat down in her chair, and scooted in. She pressed the power button on her computer and it turned on. She typed in the password to log into her user. She always had to keep a password on her computer because Austin was so nosey.

She clicked on the video chat desktop icon and it immediately logged her in – she had it set that way – and she joined a chat. Two split screens popped up and revealed two of her best friends, Alex and Amy. Alex had golden-blonde hair with a sort of spiky style to it and green eyes. Amy had long brown hair with bright brown eyes.

"Math homework again," Alex asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Luna sighed, stretching in her chair.

"So how did your practice flight go," Amy asked.

"Well…" Luna started messing with her white and blue hair. "I kind of ran into Danny, literally," she shrugged.

"He was on his night patrol, wasn't he?" Alex removed a strand of golden hair from his face. "Did he figure out your secret?"

Luna shook her head and then removed a strand of white hair from her face. "I don't think so. I flew off before he could start asking questions, but he did get a good look at me…"

"Be more careful next time." There was a bit of worry in Alex's voice.

Luna smiled. "I will," she replied. She let loose a yawn and stretched in her chair.

"Why don't you go get some sleep? We'll worry about it tomorrow."

"Oh, alright," Luna sighed. "Talk to you tomorrow at school."

"Yep, bye."

"Bye," Amy replied.

Luna turned off her computer and got out of the chair. She walked across the room and climbed into her bed. She closed her eyes, not even bothering to get under the blankets. She quickly fell asleep, entering the land of Dream World.

_Luna sat down on the side of a building, her legs dangling over the edge. She kicked the air with her legs, just to have something to do. She clenched her hand in a fist and watched as her blue glove started glowing a bright blue. She opened her hand and it stopped glowing. "How did I do that," she asked aloud._

_Soft footsteps behind her made Luna turn around. She stood up when she saw Danny in Phantom form, walking towards her._

"_Uh, hi," Luna smiled shyly. "I don't believe we've met."_

"_You don't have to lie, Luna. I know your secret. I've always known," Danny replied, standing in front of Luna._

"_Uh, you have," Luna asked, taking a step back._

"_Don't do that, you're gonna fall!" Danny grabbed her arm and pulled her forward._

_Luna gasped as she was pulled close to his chest. She stared at one spot on his chest – the DP symbol – before slowly looking up. He put a finger under her chin to raise her head up. They stared into each other's eyes before Danny's head slowly started moving closer to hers…_

A loud beeping sound almost made Luna fall out of her bed. She sat up and turned it off. "I forgot mom bought me an alarm clock to help me wake up. But I don't understand why it has to be so loud," she sighed. She got up and walked over to the mirror on her wall. "Well, at least it helped me out of that dream… Maybe I should avoid Danny for a while, just in case some of it was true." She sighed, grabbed her backpack, and walked out of her room, towards the kitchen.

After breakfast, Luna walked out of the house – in her wolf form – with Austin beside her. They walked down the sidewalk towards school. They were given a bus route at school, but since they lived close to Casper High, they liked to walk.

Alex and Amy met up with them halfway to school in their animal forms. Amy was a small ginger she-cat with brown stripes on her head and tail, and amber eyes. Alex was a flame-colored wolf with brown markings, a lighter colored underbelly, bright green eyes, and a green cloth around his neck. Amy ran up to Luna, jumped onto her back, and lay down, purring.

When they were two blocks away from Casper High, making sure no one except Austin was around, they changed into their human forms. Luna kept one hand on her blue backpack strap as they walked the rest of the way to school.

**Whoa... Luna had a very awkward dream... Trust me, Danny and una won't end up together. If anything, it will be a LunaxAlex thing. Next chapter you will figure out what all happens in school and stuff :3 Please review!**


	3. School Troubles

**Another chapter! Wooo! Ahem... Anywaayyss... A lot of things goes on in school that nobody knows about. Yet... Not until now. And it's a Friday in the story :3 A bit of LunaxAlex fluff here and there XD You'll find out what I'm talking about**

**Again, Alex, Amy, and Luna belongz to mez :3**

Luna's POV

Most of the school day was boring. I was bored most of the day, but I still did my work, along with Austin. I kept my eye on him since her was in most off my classes. When he wasn't in my class, I just focused on my work instead of the kids goofing off around me.

At lunch, I got my lunch and was immediately swarmed by all the popular kids, mostly the girls. Ever since I started going to school, I've started hanging around them. But today – this Friday day – was different. I saw my _real _friends – Danny, Sam, Tucker, Alex, and Amy – sitting at a table alone and started walking over there. I was immediately stopped by Dash Baxter, the popular football player and bully.

"Where are you going," he asked, a smile on his face and his eyebrow raised in curiosity.

_Ugh, great… I can't even walk to the bathroom without being stopped by the popular kids! _I thought in annoyance.

Danny's POV

I looked up from my food and looked over to the side. I saw Dash standing in front of the girl with white hair and blue-flame highlights. She had an annoyed look on her face and you could see it in her blue eyes as well.

I've seen her try to approach me and my friends a few times, but she was immediately stopped and herded away by the popular kids. Her name was Luna Kowski, but she preferred to be called Luna _WhiteWolf._

I seen Luna roll her eyes and walk around Dash. He reached out and grabbed her arm, making her stop. Now she was furious. She took one glance at the hand holding her before yelling. "Don't touch me!" She yanked her arm out of his grasp and began to walk towards my table. Dash began to follow her until Alex and Amy got up from my table and stood in between him and Luna. He glared at them before walking back to his table.

Alex and Amy led her over to our table and they sat down together. Luna set her tray in front of her and buried her face in her hands. "I can't take it anymore! They can't even leave me alone for one second," she mumbled through her hands.

Alex removed her hand and hair from her face, a smile forming on his lips. "Just hang with us from now on," he said, his voice calm and gentle.

Luna set her arms down on the table and sighed, trying to calm down. "Okay, I'll try," she replied.

Luna's POV

Alex was always able to calm me down. It was just something about him; either it was his slightly spiky golden-blonde hair, his green eyes, or his calm, gentle voice. Either way, he always calmed me down.

Ever since Alex and Amy started coming to school with me, the popular kids immediately saw me as the "cool" one and stole me away from them. Don't ask me why. They sent Alex and Amy away to the less "cool" kids – Danny, Sam, and Tucker – and just completely ignored them. That angered me, but there was nothing I could do. Every time I tried to go near them, Danny, Sam, and Tucker, the popular kids stopped me and herded me away like I was going near an intoxicated area. If you were in my shoes – as a figure of speech – you'd either find it as annoying, irritating, infuriating, or all of the above. I find it as all of the above. And it all seems to have changed on a Friday.

Alex pulled me into a comforting, friendly hug. I smiled, wrapped my arms around him, and closed my eyes. I felt my hair slide back in front of my face, but I didn't care at the moment.

With my improved hearing – probably because of my powers – I heard Sam, Tucker, and Danny whispering to each other. If I had my wolf ears, they would have swiveled around so I could hear them better.

"What is she doing over here if she's a popular girl," Sam asked.

"I think she's getting tired of it. And I guess she's friends with Amy and Alex," Danny whispered back.

"Well, if she's going to stay around, then maybe she's available," I heard Tucker whisper.

I sighed silently through my nose. I knew Alex heard it and we released each other. _I think Tucker's hitting on me! _I told him mentally.

Amusement crossed Alex's face. _Then make sure he gets it through his thick head that you don't like him that way. _

I put my hand on my forehead. _If I know him like I think I know him, then I don't think he'll stop bugging me about it unless I tell it to him straight to his face… _

All of my classes, I had Sam, Tucker, and Danny, as well as Alex and Amy. In every class, I noticed Tucker staring at me. I put my hand in front of my vision so I wouldn't be able to see him and continued with my work. Alex caught my eye and he winked at me. I smiled at him. Some of the popular kids tried to talk to me, but I just ignored them. One of them almost made me mad, but Alex reached over and touched my shoulder. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I then smiled and rested my cheek on his hand before we went back to work.

**See what I mean? Anywayz, I hope you like it so far ;) Next chapter might come tomorrow or something... Please review!**


	4. Lunar Star and the New Power

**Hey everyone! :D Sorry I haven't been on lately or uploading anything... I've been busy with a lot of things, which concluded to me not writing any chapters.. School out now, so I'll have more time to write stories :3 Well anywayz, hope you enjoy this chapter ;)**

**Oh, and before I forget. I've had a lot of people read my stories and tell me that my character(s) is a mary sue. One comment: ' .a fudgesicle! I'll try to not make her win everything, so stop telling me she's a mary sue and get to reading...plz?**

Luna's POV

I twirled around and then kept walking beside Alex and Amy. Danny, Sam, and Tucker were not far behind. "Yes! Finally, this day and this week of school is over," I exclaimed. Amy giggled in amusement while Alex just smiled. Soon after, Austin came running up, backpack in hand. "Hi, Austin," I said, ruffling up his hair.

"Sis!" He laughed and unruffled his hair.

They laughed until screams interrupted them. Kids ran in separate directions. They turned to see the Box Ghost floating above them. "I am the Box Ghost! Beware," the blue-skinned ghost exclaimed.

"Him again," I mumbled. "Cover me!" Alex, Amy, and Austin hugged me I transformed into my ghost form. They let go and ran. I flew up and floated in front of the Box Ghost. "Hey! Why don't you ever stay in the Ghost Zone," I asked. My blue glove started to glow a bright blue as I clenched my hand into a fist.

"Because I am the Box Ghost!"

"Is that your answer to everything?" I aimed my fist at him and focused my energy into my hand. A bright blue ghost ray shot from my hand and hit the blue-skinned ghost.

Danny's POV

I flew up and saw the ghost girl from before. She shot a blue ghost ray from her clenched fist and it hit the Box Ghost. While he was dazed, I got out the Fenton Thermos and sucked him inside. I quickly closed it and put the strap around my neck. I flew over to the ghost girl and stared at her. She seemed to tense up when she saw, but she relaxed. "Who are you," I asked.

"Lunar Star, but you can just call me Luna," she replied. "Know it, remember it." She then flew off.

I blinked and then followed her. She phased through a red brick house. I phased through and saw Luna WhiteWolf and Austin talking on the couch. I sighed before phasing back out of the house and flying off. _Darn it! I lost her in Luna's house… Well, at least I know her name. _I thought. I flew back to my house.

Luna's POV

I hugged my pillow as I lay on my bed, my legs spread out behind me. I breathed in through my nose and sighed happily. I sat up and looked out of my window. The full moon shone brightly, as well as a few stars. I smiled as I stared at the moon.

A scream of agony split through the air, reaching my ears. I gasped, transformed into Lunar Star, and fazed through my window. I flew up and looked around, looking for the source of the scream.

"And who might you be?"

I turned around gasped before my arm was grabbed. "Vlad Plasmius," I sneered.

"You know me," he asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. You might not know me, but I know you _quite _well," I replied.

Plasmius studied me for a moment. "Your voice sounds familiar. Yet, I don't know who you are."

"My name is Lunar Star. Know it, remember it, fear it. Where's Danny," I asked.

He laughed. "Fear you? Nonsense. Daniel is over there." He pointed to a roof nearby. Sure enough, Danny was lying unconscious on the roof.

Anger flared up inside of me and my blue gaze snapped back to Vlad. I tried to yank my arm free, but he only tightened his grip. I glanced at Danny and saw him stirring, his eyes opening slowly. An electrical energy coursed through my body and I screamed in pain.

I was thrown onto the roof and landed on my side near Danny. I opened my eyes and saw the blue rings appear at my waist. I struggled to keep myself from changing until I saw the rings disappear. I glanced at Danny who was now sitting up. I sat up and put my hand to my head.

Danny stood up and turned back into his Phantom form. He held out his hand to me and I gladly took it. He pulled me to my feet and smiled slightly. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied. We turned back to Plasmius. He was smiling. "What are you smiling at," I sneered, clenching my fist so it glowed.

He just laughed and I shot a blue ghost ray at him. He immediately blocked it with his energy shield. That made me mad! I focused my energy and tried to change back into my wolf form. Nothing happened. I stared down at my hands in shock. I glared up at Plasmius, my eyes blazing. "What did you do to me?"

I felt Danny's gaze on me, but I ignored it. I was too furious to notice anything around me, but Plasmius and myself. My eyes glowed and blue energy glowed around my body. A large energy ball formed in my hand and I threw it at him. His face turned to shock before he plummeted to the ground. I growled before the energy around me faded and my eyes stopped glowing. I held my head and moaned softly.

Danny blinked before flying after Plasmius. I fell to my knees and shook my head, trying to recover from whatever just happened. I crawled on my hands and knees to the edge of the building and looked over the edge to see Danny and Plasmius fighting.

I heard the sound of a truck or a car honking its horn and I looked to see the Fenton RV driving down the road towards the fight. They turned to see the RV and then flew off. Plasmius flew off in one direction while Danny flew over to me. He grabbed me by my wrist and flew off with me. If I wasn't trying to recover, I would have protested, but right now, I just didn't care.

Danny set me down and landed on the sidewalk beside me. I stood and held my head, moaning softly. "What happened back there," he asked me.

"I don't know… I guess I just, snapped. Probably because he did something to me," I replied.

"By doing something to you, you mean shocking you?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah… You wouldn't understand," I sighed. I turned started walking down the sidewalk to my house.

"Hey, wait!" Danny ran after me until he caught up. "Why don't you come to my house to rest?"

"No, I'm fine," I replied. "I'm going to my house to rest."

**Luna has a new power? O.O What is it and what happenz! Idk myself yet XD Until next time, plz review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter :3**


	5. Secrets Revealed

**oh my gawd. This took forever. I'm sorry I haven't been submitting anything to this story yet. I hope you're happy :3 There was some stress about Devin yesterday, but its all solved. He's just for my own entertainment now .**

**Anywayz, enough of me ranting. Hope you enjoy ;)**

Luna's POV

I fell onto my bed and curled up. I knew I wouldn't be able to fall asleep, not when I wasn't able to change back into my main form: a wolf - the form I was born into.

A noise coming from my desk made me sit up. The computer was on and someone was asking me to join them on video chat. I got up and sat down in my chair. I accepted and a screen immediately popped up, revealing Alex.

"What's wrong," he asked, noticing my upset face.

"I can't change back," I whined, shoving my face into my hands.

"What? Why not?" He sounded surprised and shocked.

I sighed and began explaining everything that had happened that night. "I think the shock caused some of my wolf powers to disappear, thus not allowing me to change," I finished.

"But you can still change into your other forms, right?"

"Yes, I can still switch from human to ghost, but I don't like _not _having my normal powers," I exclaimed, my voice rising from anger and panic.

"Okay, calm down! We'll figure something out," Alex replied. A small smile shown on his lips and his green eyes were reassuring and gentle.

I sighed heavily and closed my eyes. I opened them and returned the small smile.

"Do you want me to come over?" He was resting his chin on his palm with his elbow on his desk.

I shrugged. "Sure."

"Okay, I'll be over there in a minute."

I nodded and turned the computer off. I stood up and stretched before walking over to my bedroom door and opening it. I walked down the hall and into the living room. I walked into the kitchen and opened one of the middle drawers. I reached my hand into the back of the drawers and felt around. I grabbed what I was looking for and pulled it out, closing the drawer. It was a key.

I walked back into the living room and over to the front door. I opened it and closed it behind me, locking the door with the key. I then sat down on the bottom step to wait, my chin on my hands and my elbows on my knees.

I stood up when Alex appeared around the corner. I shoved my key in my pants pocket before walking over to him. He gave me a comforting hug. "Let's go to the park," I suggested. Alex wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we silently walked to the park.

We walked on the silent paths that lead through the park and stopped at a bench where Alex sat down. "How about trying to change back a few more times? It's worth a try."

"It won't work," I sighed.

"Come on, please?"

"Alright," I smiled softly. Whenever Alex begged me to do something it was always amusing. I took a deep breath closed my eyes, trying to concentrate.

Danny's POV

I walked through the silent park, alone. I couldn't sleep, as I was too busy thinking about Luna. _Where did she come from? And what was she talking about back there..? _I sighed and stopped as I heard talking. I turned to my left and walked over to the bushes, moving a few branches aside slightly to peak through.

Lunaria and Alex were talking by a bench. Lunaria seemed to be concentrating while Alex was encouraging her. She growled and stomped a foot on the ground in frustration. "See? I told you, I can't change back!"

"Okay, calm down. We'll figure something out," Alex told her calmly as she sat down beside him.

"It kinda creepy if you think about it," Luna said after a while. "That power that I felt when I snapped at Plasmius, it almost seemed like the Fury…" She shuddered and Alex put his hand on her shoulder.

"A ghost fury, huh?"

"That's not helping," she told him flatly. "You know how dangerous I can get. What if I had hurt Danny…?" Her voice trailed off.

_Wait- Luna? Lunaria is both Luna's? What the hell is going on here? _I took a deep breath before stepping out of the bushes.

Luna's POV

Alex opened his mouth to say something and then closed it again when the bushes in front of us rustled. I looked up to see Danny and I tensed. _Did he overhear our conversation? _

Danny stared at me, his eyes filled with shock and confusion. "Luna?"

_Damn, he was listening… _"H-hi, Danny," I smiled sheepishly.

"You have a human form," he asked, confused.

"Yes, I do. And…" I trailed off and glanced at Alex, seeking advice.

Alex nodded and mouthed, "Go on."

I sighed before continuing, "I'm kinda… _stuck _in this form…" I glanced at Danny nervously.

"What, how?" Danny walked over and sat down beside me.

"Well… You remember when Vlad shocked me, right?"

He nodded.

"Well, I think it blocked out my wolf powers. So now I just have my human form and my ghost form…" I hung my head, my hair sliding in front in my face.

"Well, come on. I'll take you back to your house. We'll talk more about it tomorrow," Danny said. He gave me a small smile.

"Okay…" I sighed and stood up. I walked beside Danny and Alex as they walked me back to the Kowski family.

**So Danny finally figures it all out. But will he help Luna? Or will he just leave her like in Cat Trouble XD Plz review!**


	6. I'm So Sorry

I'm sorry. I will not be continuing this anymore. I'm not interested in this story anymore and it just seems like crap now. If you want to know what happens then here:

Luna, Alex, and Danny find a way to get Luna's wolf powers back and they pull it off. She has her powers back, the end.

XD lol that was lame, but okay. I've just been random all day yesterday and today. I guess it's because I was with my awesome friends at school and they always make me laugh hard. Anyways, if you were interested in this story, then I am so sorry to break this to you. I really wanted to finish this, but I just got bored with this plot line. So… yeah.. I'm sorry


End file.
